Corazón de Mago
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Draco lo mira comer, caminar y reírse, siendo todo lo Gryffindor valiente y torpe que debe ser. Pero entonces ¿porque su corazón le dice que aquello no es correcto? Potter tiene algo que no encaja, lo sabe y piensa averiguarlo. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black .
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic participa en el Reto Anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **-o-**

 **Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **-o-**

"Ahí está de nuevo"

Draco reprimió el impulso de estirar la mano y jalar con premura la túnica de su compañero Blaise. Pero se contuvo, más de una vez su viejo amigo había desestimado sus pesquisas sobre Potter. La cual era solo una forma amable de decirle que estaba equivocado y recordarle sutilmente lo obsesionado que estaba por él Gryffindor.

Suspiro. Y continuo comiendo, viendo de reojo como el elegido comía una ensalada en su mesa. A Draco nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que aquello era raro y estaba determinado a conseguir alguna prueba plausible, ya estaba harto de los ojos que rodaban cada vez que hablan del Gryffindor y sus cambios de personalidad.

¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo no lo notaban?

Draco clavo su tenedor en su filete con fuerza. Ya se enterarían todos.

Esa noche, como muchas de insomnio, Draco salió de las mazmorras en silencio, sabía que el elegido recorría los pasillos aun después del toque de queda, seguramente gozando de sus injustos beneficios.

Con cuidado se escondió en una esquina y espero, con los pies congelándose y una gorra de lana.

¡Pero que rabia sentía!

Se puso firme, justo cuando lo vio pasar de camino a la biblioteca. Lo siguió a hurtadillas y lo observo tomando varios libros de grueso volumen subido en una vieja escalinata que nadie nunca usaba.

Draco aborrecía esas costumbres Muggles.

Esta vez Draco se acercó lo suficiente para leer los títulos, pociones, transformaciones y magia médica. Cuando acabo de recolectarlos, se dirigió a la zona prohibida que se abrió para el silenciosamente.

Y allí estaba la oportunidad que esperaba, Harry Potter iba a caer. Draco se aproximó listo para descubrirlo, pero su pie choco torpemente con un estante haciendo un chirrido leve, pero en el duro silencio sonó atronadoramente.

Draco sintió que su corazón se detenía, levanto la vista y unos duros ojos azules le devolvieron la vista, jadeando de sorpresa se giró y empezó a correr, de alguna forma aquella imagen le había causado una dura impresión.

Draco tardo un par de días para volver a planear una escapada nocturna, regañándose internamente por tal actuación convenciéndose a si mismo de que había sido su imaginación. Vio a Potter carcajear y dar golpes amistosos a sus amiguitos a la distancia, todo con absoluta normalidad, sin dar señales de preocupación o de siquiera haberlo visto.

En pociones lo estudio con detalle, comparándolo con sus memorias del curso anterior. Cada movimiento torpemente forzado al mezclar y cortar los ingredientes, hasta le parecía que lo hiciera apropósito para molestarle. Pero eso no era posible. Cuando el caldero estallo miro a su padrino que no había cambiado de gesto en toda la clase, quito veinte puntos Gryffindor y siguió como si nada.

Eso era raro, no hubo comentarios hirientes, ni agudas observaciones, Draco lo observo y noto que el oscuro profesor miró un segundo a Potter y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisilla que desapareció enseguida.

No. Seguro lo imagino.

Quizá fue mala suerte que se encontrara sin querer con Potter aquella noche, en la cancha de Quidditch, con escoba en mano. Draco sabía que desde inicios del año el elegido había desistido de practicar aquel deporte, lo que había sorprendido a más de uno y a él mismo. Porque a los ojos del mundo Potter amaba el Quidditch y aún más ser el capitán león.

Draco lo observaba desde las sombras arrastrando su vieja saeta de fuego. Eso no era nada incriminador, Draco lo había hecho incontables veces cuando necesitaba pensar. Tal vez podría acusarlo por saltarse el toque de queda, pero sabía que sus denuncias quedarían en oídos sordos.

El rubio estaba por darse la vuelta para volver a su tibia cama pero noto de reojo el movimiento zigzagueante y anormal de la escoba de Harry. Curioso se acercó a ver mejor, pero no podía creer lo que veía. El elegido se agitaba y tambaleaba como una hoja al viento mientras subía en el aire, aferrado con fuerza a la vieja madera.

La escoba parecía en perfectas condiciones, así que el problema era Potter.

Quizá había perdido su famosa habilidad. No era posible.

Pero qué pasaría si…

La escoba empezó a sacudirse con fuerza, Potter trataba de manejarla. Draco lo veía impresionado, desde esa altura Potter se mataría si se caía.

Fue un segundo.

Draco ahogo un grito.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter cayo desde el cielo, cuando la escoba en su forcejeo al fin lo tiro, cayendo como un cuerpo solía caer, Draco vio cada agonizante momento. Cuando choco en la dura tierra, se escuchó claramente un crujido en el silencio. La luna se escondió en ese momento dejando todo negro.

Draco salió de entre las tribunas para ver mejor, no creyó lo que sus ojos le mostraron, el cuerpo de Potter estaba tirado con las piernas en ángulos extraños y un líquido oscuro en el rostro.

-Po…-

Draco se cubrió la boca sin poder hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Su mente se removió como un remolino y su visión se nublo.

Lo primero que debía hacer era volver a su habitación sin que nadie le viera ni lo relacionara con el accidente.

Retrocedió.

¡Harry Potter estaba muerto!

Acelero sus pasos con un mal sabor de boca.

¡Muerto! ¡Muerto!

Revivió la caída más veces en su mente, quizá debió usar algún hechizo para detener su caída como Dumbledore en tercer año o algo. Su mente se suprimió y no supo reaccionar. Su parte lógica apoyaba el hecho de que no era su problema y menos su responsabilidad actuar, por algo el Gryffindor tenía un montón de amigos y lambiscones.

La luna se descubrió.

-¡Ah maldito Potter!-

Draco se detuvo en seco y corrió al lado contrario del castillo, sabia un par de hechizos para detener el sangrado y algunos para la reanimación, trato de recordar el procedimiento correcto en su mente. Cuando llego, vio el cuerpo del elegido aun tirado entre la hierba.

Se acercó lentamente a los restos de su némesis, estaba deshecho y se veía desarticulado.

Detuvo una arcada.

Sus piernas tardaron un poco en obedecer pero dieron los últimos pasos.

Hasta que Potter empezó a toser.

De un salto digno de un gato Draco apareció a distancia prudente, mientras veía casi en shock, como el elegido se enderezaba entre crujidos y leves chillidos.

Con la mano intacta el pelinegro tomo su mano derecha y la jalo, causando un ruido espeluznante y poniéndola en su lugar sin atisbo de dolor.

Pareció suspirar cuando vio el desastre de deformidad que eran sus piernas.

Con ambas manos tomo primero la pierna derecha y la giro con un chasquido, haciendo leves movimientos para probar que se movían. Luego fue turno de la izquierda que estaba aún peor, Potter la giro varias veces sobre su eje hasta que pareció encajar con otro sonido chasqueante.

Draco parecía no respirar.

Cuando el pelinegro se puso de pie empezó a murmurar por lo bajo con enojo, mientras acomodaba su pantalón, saco un pañuelo y se limpió del rostro la sangre que había salido del cráneo.

Los pulmones de Draco empezaron escocer, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no respiraba. Cuando inhalo de forma forzada, el pelinegro volteo a verlo, como si recién lo notara.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los grises.

-Malfoy…-

Draco movió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron palabras.

Por segunda vez los pies de Draco se movieron solos y lo sacaron de allí llevándolo a toda marcha hacia el castillo. No entendía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, si incluso Draco pensó que el elegido había cambiado o planeaba algo esto lo desconcertó.

-Draco que pasa…por… ¿Draco?-

Blaise lo oyó al azotar su puerta

-¿Draco que paso? ¿Porque lloras?-

Draco no sabía que lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos, se las limpio con las manos temblorosas.

-Estoy...bien-

Dio un paso y cayó al suelo.

-¡Draco!-

El rubio lo alejo.

-Estoy bien Blaise vuelve a la cama-

Draco tomo fuerza en sus piernas temblorosas y las sacudió hasta su cama, puso sus cortinas e ignoro lo que Zabinni quisiera decirle.

Pero no puedo cerrar los ojos.

Su mente estaba en caos, pero aun así su mente hilo una pregunta coherente.

¿Porque el Harry Potter tenía los ojos azules?

¡Salazar bendito! ¡Draco había visto a Potter morir y luego levantarse!

Las almohadas de Draco se llevaron la peor parte. Si nadie le creía antes, ahora le creerían un loco.

Con miedo bien disimulado Draco fue a desayunar, tomando a Zabinni de la túnica ocasionalmente, se sirvió huevos y pan para acompañar. Todo parecía normal.

Potter llego a su mesa riendo de una broma de la comadreja que era regañado por la castaña. Se sirvió lo mismo el jugo de siempre y comió.

Draco creyó que en realidad se había vuelto loco, cuando se encontró revisando las piernas del Gryffindor con demasiada atención. Pero nada físico parecía fuera de lugar.

Salvo una cosa.

El elegido, el salvador, lo esperaba a las afueras del comedor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este Fic participa en el Reto Anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **-o-**

 **Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **-o-**

Draco giro sobre sí mismo y cambio sus pasos al lado contrario de donde se dirigía, alejándose todo lo tranquilamente que podía del elegido. Manteniendo el paso sereno hasta una esquina vacía donde tomo velocidad.

-Malfoy-

Una voz le llamo, pero no se giró del todo. Potter lo veía con una sonrisa burlona, Draco volvió a apurar su paso. Noto a Pansy salir del baño de las chicas a la distancia, levantando una ceja oscura cuando pasó por su lado rápidamente y le tomo la manga para forzarla a acompañarlo. Los siguientes días fueron iguales, cada vez que Draco visualizaba incluso un atisbo del Gryffindor se giraba hacia el lado contrario y salía de la vista.

Algo en el fondo del pecho de Draco decía que aquel encuentro no le traería nada bueno, no era miedo, en absoluto, Draco nunca temería a Potter por más piernas rotas y caídas de alturas absurdas que hubiera.

Blaise se carcajeo sacándole de sus pensamientos, Draco lo vio alejarse por un pasillo con Nott y Parkinson. Sin darle importancia se giró para ir a su habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar- la voz le llego por la espalda junto a un escalofrió. Fue detenido por un brazo cuando quiso escapar-Es importante-

-No tenemos nada que tratar Potter-

-Yo creo que si-

Rápidamente Draco tomo distancia del otro, sacando su varita en el proceso para amenazarle

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- el tono del elegido era casi burlón.

-¡Te lanzare un hechizo si te me acercas!- le amenazo Draco moviendo su varita, lo cual para su sorpresa no dio resultado, ni un poco, la mano de Harry se alzó para tomarle el brazo de nuevo.

Draco cerró los ojos y mando una maldición de pies gelatinosos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Potter estaba aún más cerca. Mando otro maleficio y otro, al ver que ninguno resultaba entro en pánico.

-Pero que de…-

El salvador lo tomo del brazo con firmeza y lo acerco.

-Te dije que era importante- le advirtió en voz profunda. Sin soltarlo lo arrastro entre forcejeos hasta un baño cercano, que por suerte estaba desierto. Harry puso el seguro en la puerta.

-¡Déjame ir!- grito el rubio con la esperanza de que alguien lo escuche-¡Potter déjame salir!-

Con un suspiro el pelinegro lo dejo y de inmediato Draco trato de escapar corriendo a la puerta, pero no logro pasar sobre el cuerpo del elegido, que noto más sólido y firme que antes.

Retrocedió hasta un rincón del cuarto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Harry se acomodó el pelo suspirando.

-Draco quiero preguntarte algo. La otra noche ¿me viste en el campo de Quidditch?-

Draco sopeso sus respuestas, pero entonces vio una pequeña abertura en la guardia del otro, sin perder tiempo se lanzó a esquivarlo y salir de allí.

Pero el pelinegro lo hizo retroceder con pura fuerza física, ¿cómo? No lo supo hasta que en un ataque desesperado Draco clavo sus uñas a través de la túnica directamente en la piel del otro, encontrando solo carne prieta. En una dureza inquietante, cruda.

-P-pero-

-Por eso te dije que necesitamos hablar-

El Gryffindor lo ayudo a ponerse de pie con un férreo agarre que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

-Lo siento-

Draco se soltó de un golpe y se acercó a una ventana cercana, tratando de no dar importancia al dolor de sus muñecas y tratando de mostrar frio desinterés

-¿De que querías hablar?- le dijo en tono enfadado y frotándose inconscientemente las muñecas.

El elegido guardo un largo silencio.

-Mira Malfoy- dijo con lentitud-Sé que me viste ayer, cuando caí-

Draco sudo frio y su corazón se inquietó.

-Fueron solo alucinaciones Potter-

Debía serlo, había llegado a esa conclusión. No volteo a verlo

-Sí, quizá debes creer que fue así-

Draco suspiro notando como la tensión de sus hombros se alejaba.

-Pero no es así. Malfoy, ayer caí de la escoba y me rompí las piernas y un brazo-

Draco debatió en sus sentimientos un momento, ¿qué quería lograr el elegido?

Se carcajeo secamente y movió nerviosamente su cabello.

-¡Basta de bromas Potter! ¡Me voy!- sus pies se movieron hacia la puerta aun cubierta por el otro, ahogando un gemido frustrado movió su varita amenazadoramente, el otro no se inmuto, pero se hizo a un lado.

Draco se acercó a la puerta y tironeo de ella, pero no cedió a sus intentos.

-¡Abre la puerta Potter!- Le gruño al otro, con rabia-¡Hazlo!-

Tironeo más fuerte.

-¡Quita el bloqueo!-

Cuando el otro no lo hizo y aun peor, no se movió, Draco lanzo un golpe a la mejilla del otro, que le mando un latigazo de dolor en los nudillos, pero que aparento.

-¡Potter!-

-No lance un hechizo Malfoy, yo no puedo usar magia-

Draco se detuvo en seco, en su mente algo congenio, pero se negó a creerlo, era absurdo.

Pero entonces ¿porque Potter no sonreía por su broma, porque lo miraba tan fijamente sin el menor atisbo de burla, porque sentía que sus patrañas eran ciertas? Draco salió de su mente cuando el Gryffindor lo tomo de brazo para alejarlo de la puerta e hizo sonar un click en la perilla.

-Tenía el seguro puesto-

¿Seguro? ¿Había eso en una cerradura?

Con determinación Draco abrió la puerta y dio varios pasos afuera, cuando el latido incierto de su corazón se normalizo, pudo razonar de forma normal y tan rápido que casi sintió vértigo. Una parte de su mente lo incitaba a volver y averiguar la veracidad de las palabras de Potter y otra quería volver a sus habitaciones y olvidarse del asunto. Se agito los cabellos y volvió lentamente por el pasillo y entro al baño con cuidado, al ver que no había nadie frunció el ceño, pero qué más da…

La puerta se cerró de golpe y Draco salto sobre sus pies.

-Sabía que volverías-

Potter estaba de brazos cruzados y lo mirada con saña, pero pronto su mirada se oscureció y se volvió de un inquietante azul tan claro que Draco alcanzo a distinguir olas de tonos blancos y grises. Draco se embeleso por un momento. Pero tan rápido como vino se había marchado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Draco

-No sé cómo podía explicártelo. Solo mostrártelo- Harry descubrió una de sus mangas mostrando su piel ligeramente bronceada. Draco estaba tan concentrado en la demostración, que no alcanzo a ver el brillo metálico del cuchillo, ni la rapidez con la que el muchacho la había clavado en su propia piel.

Draco jadeo viendo sangre salir de la herida.

-¡Estás loco Potter!- mientras trataba de detenerlo.

-Solo observa Malfoy-

Draco no quito la vista de la herida sangrante, ni cuando el Gryffindor quito la cuchilla.

-Malfoy. Respira-

El rubio no lo escuchaba, solo veía el recorrido de la sangre al suelo. Harry lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a subir la mirada hacia su rostro.

-Respira Malfoy. Sé que es confuso, pero te lo explicare en un momento-

Paso un momento

-Respira-

Cuando lo soltó de inmediato la vista de Draco se ubicó en el antebrazo impoluto, sin manchas ni heridas.

-Que… ¿Cómo?-

Draco sentía el aura de un desmayo.

-No soy humano Draco, al menos no en lo que cree, me crearon hace poco para reemplazar al verdadero Harry Potter. No estoy enterado de los detalles y no se me han permitido esos recuerdos, pero sé que el verdadero Harry está dormido en algún lugar, que paso algo que no lo deja despertar, sé que intentaron varios métodos que no funcionaron y se vieron en la necesidad de buscar un reemplazo, uno convincente. Y me crearon, aproximadamente ochenta magos de diferentes especialidades participaron en ello, con mi creación me ordenaron que reemplazara al verdadero Harry desde principios de año. Por mi naturaleza no puedo usar magia, pero también soy inmune a ella. Esa es la razón por la que me caí-

El no Harry se arregló la manga.

-¿Malfoy?-

No hubo respuesta y el pelinegro intento zarandeándolo, estaba consciente de la magnitud de su revelación, pero Harry, aquel nombre que había sumido como suyo, sabía que Malfoy tardaría, pero entendería.

Él debía entender.

-¡No me toques!- El grito del rubio resonó en la habitación- ¡Tú. Lo que seas, no te atrevas!

Draco retrocedió, no tenía miedo, se sentía de cierta forma herido, traicionado, todo eso junto a un sentimiento de estupidez, ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta? Ahora todo encajaba, el Quidditch, la forma en que no participaba en clases, el cambio de dieta y las vacilaciones cuando se enfrentaban.

-Ven conmigo- Draco se vio arrastrado nuevamente, con un agarre tan duro que lo único que logro al pelear fue hacerse daño, a diferencia de otras veces, el pelinegro no lo soltó, ni aflojo su agarre cuando se quejó, solo amplio sus pasos volviéndolos más rápidos.

-Suéltame. ¿Dónde me llevas?-

Los corredores estaban vacíos mientras avanzaban bajo el cuchicheo de algunos cuadros.

-Oye…tu- Draco no sabía cómo llamar a esa copia

-Iremos con el profesor Dumbledore a que te borre la memoria-


	3. Chapter 3

**Este Fic participa en el Reto Anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **-o-**

 **Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **-o-**

Draco se sostuvo de donde pudo, por suerte la piedra de la pared estaba lo suficientemente irregular para sostenerla.

-¡Déjame maldita sea!- le grito a su opresor

Harry lo jalo más fuerte, logrando sacar un gemido de dolor de parte del rubio, aflojo su agarre, muchas veces olvidaba que las personas a su alrededor frágiles y podía hacerles daño si no tenía cuidado.

-Suéltate Malfoy, para la hora de la cena no va a importarte. Así que…-

Draco forcejeo de nuevo sin resultados, los brazos le empezaron a doler pero, lo más importante era buscar una manera de zafarse de la situación y Potter. Si el viejo director le borraba su memoria, Draco olvidaría la información más valiosa de la historia del colegio.

¡No!

¡Del mundo mágico! Harry Potter no era Harry Potter

¡Su padre iba a tener un ataque cuando se enterara!

Harry volvió a jalar de él y Draco cedió, perdiendo un espacio que no podía recuperar. ¿Rayos que iba a hacer? Otro centímetro cedió y casi se soltó sacrificando agarre de sus uñas recién pulidas. Otro centímetro.

Cuando un sonido de quiebre se escuchó Draco ahogo un gemido y se soltó al mismo tiempo que Harry jalaba. El resultado. Una maraña de enredos de extremidades en medio de un corredor. Draco se elevó sobre sus brazos, revisando rápidamente las uñas de su mano derecha, donde había una gran grieta.

Gimió de angustia.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho la pregunta desde abajo. Draco lo miro con recelo, estudiando a su nuevo adversario, aquel desconocido de rostro familiar, era igual en casi todos los aspectos, pero Draco noto pronto y así de cerca, un par de defectos.

La sonrisa petulante fue la más evidente, seguida de cerca del hecho, que en la vida Potter lo sostendría de la cintura. Generalmente el elegido repelía su contacto, hasta el punto de empujarlo y sacudirse.

Y era mutuo.

Draco elevo un puño destinado a chocar con el rostro ajeno. Pero un suspiro soñador lo detuvo en seco, cuando volteo vio a unos alumnos de segundo de Hufflepuff, que lo miraban con las manos ocultando sus bocas o sus ojos, con la mitad de las personas con mejillas rojas.

Un maestro asomo la cabeza entre la multitud

-Señores Malfoy y Potter ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Draco se levantó tan rápido que casi tropezó, con sangre en las mejillas se giró al espacio del pasillo que de a poco mostraba a más alumnos que salían de sus aulas.

-¡Oh Merlín es Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!- la voz chillona llama su atención. El falso elegido se puso de pie, con una mueca apenada se disculpó con el profesor.

-Solo íbamos a la enfermería profesor. Malfoy se cayó y se rompió una uña-

Draco enrojeció cuando estallaron las risas, rápidamente se lanzó hacia Harry para golpearlo en la cara. Con facilidad el pelinegro lo tomo al vuelo y lo puso en su hombro, escucho un par de ruidos secos y gritillos a su paso.

-Lo llevare ahora profesor- se despidió.

Harry no lo soltó hasta estar frente a la estatua que servía de entrada principal al despacho del director.

-Vamos-

-No-

-Malfoy- Harry lo tomo del brazo adelantándose a sus planes de huida-Palomitas de dulce y…-

-¡Aceitunas negras!- grito Draco

-Palomitas de…-

-¡Camarones saltarines!-

-Palo…-

-¡Pollo Cenami!-

-¡Deja de interrumpirme Malfoy!- le reclamo el Gryffindor, mientras le daba un ligero tirón, que hizo al otro trastabillar.

-¡Si piensas que dejare que me arrastres por toda la escuela para que un viejo loco se meta en mi cabeza para que borre mi memoria has perdido el juicio falso Potter!-

El aire escapo rápidamente de los pulmones de Draco cuando el pelinegro lo empujo contra la pared más cercana.

-Cállate- le dijo en un susurro mortal que erizo la piel de Draco -No hables más- Los ojos azules se tornaron oscuros y tormentosos, un remolino salvaje e intrigante. Draco lo estudio hasta que lo soltaron violentamente y el otro Potter empezaba a tocarse el puente de la nariz con frustración. Los ojos ahora verdes claros lo voltearon a ver con resignación.

-Debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie Malfoy-

Draco arrugo el gesto, no le gustaba nada que le dijeran que hacer y mucho menos con tono altanero. ¡El era un Malfoy! Incluso los mayores de su casa le guardaban respeto y reconocían su poder.

-Si piensas por un maldito momento…-

-Palomitas de dulce y miel-

La estatua que protegía la entrada a la dirección se movió y mostro una escalinata que llevaba a la oficina del director. Draco se tensó y busco con la mirada por el pasillo para escapar.

-Debes prometerlo-

Draco se volteo y retrocedió, debía irse y correr hasta su habitación, mientras buscaba un hechizo que alejara esa cosa de él, pero el otro Potter era rápido y para su desconcierto muy astuto.

-Te atraparé si escapas Malfoy. Solo promételo y ya-

-Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra…tú, cosa-

Al otro le cubrió una sombra oscura, volviendo su facie dura e intimidante, cuando parpadeo la sombra se había ido, fue tan rápido que Draco pensó que había alucinado.

-No puedo darte un juramento de mago. Pero puedo hacer esto- el Gryffindor se quitó de la muñeca derecha una pulsera de color negro que tenía enredada a ella una medalla metálica que tenía gravada la runa que significaba vida, uno de los símbolos más antiguos que alcanzo a estudiar. El otro alcanzo la mano de Draco de un movimiento y con la fuerza suficiente para que no se soltase puso en ella su pulsera.

-Con esto ten seguro de que cumpliré mi promesa y no te llevare con Dumbledore. Y mientras tú lo uses me asegurare que recuerdas la tuya-

Draco se sacudió, estudiando brevemente su nueva adquisición, color negro y nada elegante, de materiales baratos y burdo diseño.

-Si crees que usare esta baratija…- Draco callo cuando el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo.

-Fue el regalo del hombre al que considero mi padre Malfoy, así que te recomiendo que lo cuides con tu vida-

Draco le dedico una segunda mirada a la pulsera que adornaba su muñeca, el dato del padre del otro Potter le lleno de curiosidad. Se escucharon unos pasos.

-De acuerdo, hay trato Potter-

-Señor Malfoy. Harry- les saludo el director –¿Me buscaban?

-No señor- Se apresuró a responder Draco estirando discretamente la manga de su camisa.

-Ya veo. Harry no olvides que hoy cumples un castigo con el profesor Snape, ya casi es hora-

Harry se froto la nuca y se movió nervioso, encorvándose un poco, algo que haría el verdadero Harry. Draco frunció el ceño, sabiendo que aquello era una actuación

-Lo se señor. Malfoy y yo solo hablábamos-

El director se limitó a mirarlos durante un momento antes de seguir su camino. Draco supo que había tratado de ver en su mente, por suerte él tenía entrenamiento para proteger sus pensamientos.

Bufo.

-Bien Malfoy-

Frente a sus ojos el otro Harry se manifestó, su postura erguida y una pequeña sonrisilla.

-Mientras no digas nada, hay trato. Pero si lo haces pagaras las consecuencias, ¿entiendes?-

-Por supuesto Potter. O lo que seas-

-Puedes llamarme Harry, ese es mi nombre de todas formas-

-Ni lo sueñes-

Draco se giró y camino por un pasillo silencioso hasta que llego a sus habitaciones, allí se dispuso a estudiar todos los libros y pergaminos que tenía, tratando de averiguar y dar credibilidad a lo que había visto y oído. ¿Era posible realizar tal hazaña? ¿Formar un ser humano con magia?

Error.

Un ser con apariencia humana.

Estudio la conversación con el falso elegido a detalle y varias veces en su cabeza, contemplo su nueva adquisición en la mano derecha y divago aún más los hechos. En menos de dos horas era víctima de un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-Draco sal de ahí, es hora de la cena- le aviso Blaise en lo que fueron horas interminables-

-Ya voy Blaise- le respondió tratando de quitar el hormigueo de sus piernas, abrió la puerta de un tirón.

En el comedor Draco comía a intervalos cortos. Mirando al falso Potter y comiendo. Mirándolo comer y comiendo. Mirándolo hacer muecas hacia las cebollas y comiendo. Mirándolo fingir una risa por alguna patética broma y comiendo.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- le pregunto Blaise su lado

-¿El qué?- respondió distraído

-Que te gusta Potter-

Uhmm

-Espera ¡Que!-

El grito llamo la atención de la mitad del comedor

-Escuche el rumor de que los encontraron en una posición comprometida en el pasillo, frente a encantamientos-

Draco sintió que se ahogaba con la pequeña porción de puré que había comido.

-¡Que! ¡No! ¡A mí no me gusta eso!-

Blaise frunció el seño

-¿Eso?- le repitió confundido.

-Yo…- Draco sintió que la pulsera en su muñeca empezaba a irradiar una especie de calor pesado. Levanto la mano.

-Malfoy ¿te importaría? Quiero hablar contigo-

Harry fue brusco al sacarlo del comedor, entre susurros de las personas.

-Estuviste a punto de romper tu promesa Malfoy-


	4. Chapter 4

**Este Fic participa en el Reto Anual "Long Story 6.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

 **-o-**

 **Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **-o-**

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy- la oscura voz del profesor Snape se escuchó detrás de ellos, seguramente los había seguido cuando salieron del comedor- Vuelvan a sus respectivas mesas y terminen su cena-

-Si profesor- Harry dio un último apretón a Draco y lo soltó dirigiéndose al comedor. Draco quiso imitarlo pero el mayor le detuvo el paso.

-Aléjate de Potter, Draco y no dejes que te toque o conocerás las consecuencias- ondeando su túnica el profesor se alejó dejando más dudas que respuestas en la mente de Draco, causándole una leve jaqueca que sabía que no se perdería hasta que respondiera sus preguntas.

-Harry ¿qué paso?- la voz de Hermione

-¡¿Te hizo algo esa maldita serpiente?!-

Los reclamos de los "buenos" leones le llego y los ignoro como siempre, ya se imaginaba la cara de los amiguitos cuando se enterraran del miembro de contrabando que tenían, seria épico y monumental y Draco por supuesto se aseguraría de tener un asiento en primera fila.

-o-

-Esta debe ser la cosa más anti-Potter del mundo-

Draco se dejó caer en una silla de la vacía biblioteca, con solo la luz de una vela de iluminación que apenas y le dejaba ver al "otro" en el borde de la ventana cercana con un libro en la mano, leyendo con suma atención.

Leyendo.

-Si alguien te viera sabría de inmediato que no eres el verdadero niño dorado-

Draco tomo para si un libro de la mesa y la hojeo si interés, ¿aritmancia?

-¿Porque estás aquí Malfoy?- Harry no levanto la mirada del libro.

-Solo pasaba por aquí- dijo casualmente mientras lo estudiaba discretamente, con esa apariencia tan lejana ahí en la ventana, concentrado. Si no lo conociera lo confundiría de inmediato con un intelectual cualquiera.

El error de su personaje era monumental, el otro Potter nunca se tomaría tanta energía en algo con hojas y letras plasmadas en ella. Draco continúo su estudio en busca de más errores. Anatómicamente no parecía tener defectos, incluso la cicatriz famosa estaba en el mismo sitio, con el tamaño y el tono correcto en la piel.

-Deja de verme Malfoy- le advirtió Harry poco después-Me pones nervioso-

Una carcajada escapo de Draco

-¡Si claro!-

Unos maullidos los hicieron sobresaltarse.

-¡Maldita sea!- Harry bajo de un salto del marco de la ventana y jalo al Draco al piso, que se quejó con un gritillo

-No te levantes- le advirtió tirándole al mismo tiempo una tela vieja encima.

-¡Oye!-

-Shh-

Casi de inmediato se sintieron los pesados pasos del cuidador, arrastraba un pie y cuchicheaba sobre alumnos fuera de sus camas y los castigos de antes.

-¿Quien anda allí?- pregunto con su lúgubre voz.

-Soy yo señor Flich- dijo el falso Potter con una tenue sonrisa, acercándose a la luz-Como sabe tengo permiso de venir a la biblioteca…-

-Calla muchacho- el hombre retrocedió mirando a todos lados-¿Estas solo muchacho?-

-Por supuesto señor-

Draco vio el intercambio con claridad debajo de esa manta, temblando ligeramente y con un sudor frio en la frente. La gata se acercó olisqueando.

-¿Que pasa señora Norris?- pregunto el anciano hombre acercándose peligrosamente. Draco se cubrió el rostro.

-Quizá esta inquieta por mí-

El hombre paro en seco un momento y luego tomo a la gata en manos.

-Buenas noches señor-

El hombre solo bufo.

Draco espero pacientemente hasta que el otro Potter le quitara la tela de encima.

-Otro fallo brutal- le dijo al "otro"-Potter nunca sería tan amable con…

-¡Malfoy!- lo callo el otro mientras lo forzaba a ponerse de pie acercándolo para hablarle- Vete y no vuelvas a espiarme. Lo has hecho las dos últimas semanas-

-Tu no me dirás que hacer falso…- Draco trato de separarse, pero Harry lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y deja de decirme que está mal en mi o no, lo que el verdadero Harry haría o no. Me exaspera- Harry lo soltó dirigiéndole una mirada helada. Draco aún no sabía el origen de aquellos ojos azulados y el velo que bailaba en ellos. Era inquietante.

Draco se alejó frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo su túnica.

-Tu nunca serás el- le dijo Draco con malicia-Y todos lo sabrán en su momento la mentirita esa y todo se vendrá abajo. La cara de la comadreja y la sangre sucia será impagable

Draco se sintió elevado rápidamente, el aire le faltaba e instintivamente trato de zafarse de las manos que le aprisionaban la garganta.

-¡No lo entiendo!- le gruño el falso Potter- ¿Porque cambiaste? –

Los ojos azules ondearon y Draco creyó que era una alucinación por la falta de aire, pero pudo verse en ellos, más joven y con una ligera sonrisa. Draco reconoció la escena, era el día en que sin querer y sin saberlo había conocido al elegido.

El otro Harry lo soltó entre gruñido y golpeando un estante cercano.

-Cálmate. Cálmate. No le hagas daño. Es Draco…cálmate- con la respiración acelerada el otro Harry se sentó en un silla y hundió su frente entre sus manos mientras Draco recuperaba el aliento.

-Eres un peligro- le dijo entre jadeos -Mi padre se enterara-

Amenazo

Harry se rio.

-Siempre llamando a papito ¿no Malfoy? Me das pena ¿no puedes lidiar tu solo con un pobre muñeco de trapo?-

-Puedo contigo cosa, no te temo-

Harry sonrió. Los ataques al ego siempre habían funcionado. Pero no era el momento.

-Vuelve a la cama Malfoy y quédate ahí esta vez. El único que tiene permiso para saltarse el toque de queda soy yo-

Extrañamente el rubio obedeció, pero no sin darle una de esas feas miradas que creía que le intimidaban, pero secretamente a los dos Harry´s les daba más risa que nada, era como ver un puchero de una mascota obstinada.

Guardando ese pequeño sentimiento que sintió propio Harry volvió a su lugar en la ventana para continuar con su lectura, ingenuamente se había dejado llevar por el impulso de decírselo. Los recuerdos que giraban dentro de cabeza lo contradecían y le insistían a decirlo todo a sus amigos de casa, que eran seguros y confiables.

Pero Harry sabía que no era así, al menos no de la forma ciega e imprudente en la cual el verdadero quería hacerle creer. Una punzada le cruzo las sienes ya pronto su memoria estaría saturada y debían quitarle las que no necesitara.

Afortunadamente entre su amplia búsqueda y conocimiento había encontrado una forma de esconder ciertos fragmentos de su tiempo. No que le sirvieran de algo a la larga porque más pronto que tarde tendría que desaparecer, pero al menos quería saber para sí que había hecho algo por sí mismo.

Una parte pequeña de lo que sería una vida.

-Escucha, tú, yo puedo volver cuando quiera- el rubio había vuelto por sus pasos para decirle eso y retirarse de nuevo.

Harry se rio de forma automática y esta vez lo invadió una especie de satisfacción, no como en otras ocasiones que se forzaba a hacerlo aunque no entendía la razón o en la veces que debía devolver el gesto.

El verdadero Harry lo habría hecho, así que él lo hacía.

-o-o-

-Draco basta-

-No, tú basta Blaise-

-Drac, no has comido bien desde hace dos días-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Parkinson!-

Draco hizo oídos sordos a su acosadora. Se levantó de su silla para irse ruidosamente, pero noto que llamaba demasiado la atención, entre ellos los de su padrino y el director que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Se volvió a sentar fingiendo indiferencia, se sentía tan molesto. Con el orgullo en la garganta la comida le sabía a tierra. Odiaba de verdad que Potter (Cualquiera de los dos) Se metiera con el mismo.

Apuñalo su carne con saña, se debatía entre mandarle la carta que había redactado con gran detalle en la noche a su padre o no hacerlo. Draco sabía que su padre se sentiría orgulloso de su descubrimiento y su información. Pero también Draco admitía para sí mismo que se sentiría poco satisfecho y decepcionado cuando su padre le volteara la cara luego, para que entonces se dedicara a buscar alguna otra cosa para que su padre le dirigiera mas de dos palabras fuera del tema del ya –sabes-quien.

Golpeo la mesa ignorando el sonido de desaprobación de la chica al lado.

Como si le importara.

La risa estruendosa de Ron Weasley le llamo la atención.

-¡Esa estuvo buena Harry!- decía y reía junto con un coro de risitas de los demás leones.

¡Era tan frustrante! Pero su mente aun insistía en recordar sus amenazas y para peor, aquella baratija que le había dado, por alguna razón no podía quitarse y expelia una energía pesada y asfixiante. Se sentía mal de alguna manera.

Se mordió una uña perdiendo el apetito de nuevo, se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor, al menos tenía la certeza de que no lo molestarían hasta que acabe el almuerzo.

Tropezó.

-¿Estas bien?-

Se giró rápidamente, dispuesto a encarar al que arriesgo a hablarle.

Todo se oscureció.

-¡Malfoy!-


	5. Chapter 5

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **-o-**

Aun con los parpados cerrados Draco sintió como la luz de las velas le taladraran la cabeza.

¿Que había pasado?

Parpadeando pesadamente pudo reconocer las paredes de la enfermería. Simplemente genial.

Draco no recordaba con exactitud. Estaba en el comedor hablando con sus compañeros y salió harto del comportamiento de los leones, recuerda que sintió un leve mareo y que todo se volvió negro.

Volvió a gemir, odiaba caer en la enfermería por la razón que fuera, su padre no sería feliz, ya podía escuchar a lo lejos la larga retahíla de quejas que le dedicaría.

Maldita sea.

-¿Despertaste?-

Gimió otra vez, esa voz le era muy conocida, otra semejanza que lo hacía enojar.

-Muérete Potter- le dijo mientras se ponía de lado.

-Vuelves a ser tú-

-Cállate-

Draco se giró para apuntar mejor la almohada que iba a arrojarle al falso elegido, cuando noto un detalle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Harry estaba a una par de camas de él vestido con pijama y arropado, con un mal vendaje en su brazo.

¿Se había fracturado? ¿Se había roto?

-También estoy enfermo- le dijo en tono inocente. Draco no se tragó. Pero antes de acusarlo unos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y al parecer iban con prisa.

-No bebas lo que te de madame Pomfrey- le susurraron y vio como el falso Harry se tapó con las sabanas y puso un biombo entre él y Draco.

Draco escucho las voces de los profesores y se volvió a acostar sin decidirse lo suficientemente rápido si debía fingir dormir o no.

-Señor Malfoy, me alegra verlo despierto, nos preocupó mucho que se desmayara a las afueras del gran comedor-

El director fue amable, pero no paro de estudiarlo, Draco se sintió juzgado y evaluado y al parecer subestimado, porque tan pronto Draco noto ese sentimiento en los ojos del director este se volteo para dar toda su atención a el falso Harry

-Joven Malfoy ¿cómo se encuentra?- Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él con un rostro preocupado, mirando de reojo como los otros se acomodaban alrededor de la cama del falso elegido. Draco puso una cara compungida de esas que le quedaban muy bien.

-Mucho mejor madame, pero aún me siento débil y algo mareado-

La enfermera apretó los labios e hizo una mueca, Draco no sabía con seguridad si le creía o no. Pero la mujer no podía ignorar lo que Draco le decía.

-En ese caso, será mejor que descanse jovencito- le extendió un vial azulado- Tómesela y duerma, mañana estará mejor- la mujer se le quedo viendo y Draco no tuvo otra opción que destapar el vial y acercarlo a sus labios, fue evidente al olerlo que tenía elementos somníferos.

Draco suspiro y lo tomo de un trago.

-Bien jovencito descanse- la bruja disminuyo una luz cercana y movió un biombo a su alrededor cortándole la visión del resto de la enfermería.

Draco se puso de costado sintiendo ya el pesor en los parpados, con cuidado abrió uno de sus puños y descubrió el frasco que había escondido en una de sus manos y rápidamente vació el contenido de su boca a la botella deseando haberlo hecho a tiempo, aunque su mente rápidamente se empezó a poner nublosa, pudo escuchar claramente las voces cercanas.

-¿Albus es necesario hacer esto en la enfermería?-

-Lo es Poppy, pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que Harry no siente dolor o alguna molestia. En cambio si no lo hacemos su mente empezaría a deteriorarse y todo nuestro esfuerzo en mantener la esperanza viva se perderá-

-Es mejor empezar ya. El señor Malfoy puede despertar en cualquier momento -

Draco reprimió un respingo a reconocer la voz de su padrino, no lo había escuchado entrar, aunque no era una rareza porque solía ser tan silencioso como un gato

-No te preocupes Severus, bebió una poción para dormir, despertara mañana-

Draco imaginaba una mueca en el rostro de su padrino.

Escucho siseos e imagino los pasos y el frote de las pesadas ropas. Fingió darse la vuelta lentamente, nadie pareció hacerse dado cuenta. Abrió los ojos y solo pudo divisar el brillo de varitas tras las la opacidad del biombo, apoyo los pies en la cama y con cuidado se impulsó hacia la cabecera logrando ver un franja de visión clara por un espacio en que la cortina del biombo no se estiraba del todo.

La cabeza del falso Potter estaba sostenía por su padrino y una varita apuntaba entre sus ojos, un brillo amarillo le atravesaba la sien. Cuando el rayo bajo de intensidad arrastro con ella otra luz azulada, que se dispersó suavemente como el humo a medida que se alejada de la frente del otro, quien gimió y se sacudió suavemente siendo detenido por el firme agarre de su padrino.

El procedimiento se repitió varias veces y en cada ocasión las molestias parecieron aumentar. Cuando se dio cuenta la magia de las varita se había terminado y el pelinegro haba empezado a jadear. Madame Pomfrey se acercó con una toalla y le seco la frente.

-Ya terminamos Harry. Recuerda volver el próximo mes. Un castigo en pociones puede ser una excusa adecuada esta vez-

Sin más el director se retiró de la sala, entre murmullos inconformes de la enfermera que parecía reprocharle algo en voz baja, cuando se alejaron lo sufriente, se escuchó un resoplido suave.

-Trata de no llenar demasiado esa cabeza…Evan-el susurro lo hizo abrir los ojos en el momento justo cuando una túnica negra salía por una puerta. Draco apretó los ojos aun con la leve sensación de adormecimiento, el efecto se perdería pronto, al menos eso creía. Se puso de pie tambaleante y se pegó en las mejillas, con paso seguro cruzo el biombo de la otra cama.

-Parece…-

Draco se detuvo al ver al otro jadeante y pálido en la cama.

-Adelante, búrlate- el reto ni siquiera lo atravesó.

Haciendo un mohín se sentó en la pequeña acama y cruzo las piernas de forma engreída.

-Parece que un dragón te dio una paliza- le dijo sonando casual- Pobrecito-

El otro se movió lo suficiente para enviarle una cansada mirada enojada y opaca, muy diferente a la de antes. Lanzo un bufido.

-¿Que te hicieron?-

-Lo viste. Es sencillo, mi mente es como un vaso que llenas con gotas de agua, cuando el vaso está a punto de colapsar debe ser vaciado, para que pueda ser llenado de nuevo. Mi mente es un vaso y los recuerdos son las gotas de agua-

-¿Te…te quitan los recuerdos? ¿Cuales?-

-Los irrelevantes o poco importantes, según juzgue el director. Mi mente no puede guardar tanta información. Pero…-

El otro guardo silencio, tan profundo y largo que Draco pensó que se había quedado dormido.

-Oye- lo movió del hombro. De un rápido movimiento se vio mirando al techo, con el peso de dos manos en sus hombros que lo empujaban hacia la cama. Forcejeo.

-¡Pero que! ¡Déjame!-

-¿Quieres verlo?- le dijo el otro Harry con voz tranquila, tan suave y serena que Draco se vio obligado a detener su lucha-

-Mírame-

Draco lo hizo, desafiante, al menos eso creía. Los ojos azules eran oscuros, con apenas un rastro del brillo que conocía en ellos.

-Mírame fijamente y no apartes la vista- fue la advertencia, antes de que Draco se sintierra absorbido por ellos, atraído inevitablemente a luces azules, que empezaron a tomar forma hasta hacerse personas y objetos. Personas que se reían y carcajeaban, gritos y reprimendas, vio a Hagrid, a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia, sus rostros infantiles con tenues sonrisas, luego sombras y gritos en la oscuridad acompañados de rostros fantasmales y promesas de dolor, sufrimiento para los que más amaba, se vio a si mismo de lejos, un dragón, aguas oscuras y extrañas criaturas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se vio reviviendo algunos días de escuela desde los ojos del elegido, cada una de ellas tan aprensiva, sentimental y Gryffindor posible.

Espera.

Un recuerdo o lo que fuera. Slytherin, si, eso había dicho el sombrero seleccionador.

Fascinante.

Un beso, se siente frio y húmedo, la emoción que llega a Draco no es lo que esperaba, por lo que afloja los dientes y deja salir un bufido ahogado.

Cuando su propio aliento tibio vuelve a él espabila y su visión se amplia, el rostro del otro esta tan cerca que sus narices se tocan, si mueve los labios está seguro que rosara los del otro, la sangre se le sube a la cabeza y la vista empieza a nublarse, cuando se da cuenta los ojos azules y opacos vuelven a ser los mismos verdes intensos. Así de cerca puede notar las diferencias del original.

No hay el sentimiento de temor y valor que antes podía ver en el con claridad, peleando, esperando la oportunidad para ceder el poder y manifestarse.

Cuando el cuerpo sobre él se recuesta a su lado dormido Draco siente sus ojos cerrarse sabiendo que la dosis de la poción que tomo lo reclamaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **-o-**

Abre los ojos lentamente asegurándose de que Draco este dormido. El no necesita dormir, aunque puede fingir hacerlo muy bien, estudia el pelo rubio platino, las cejas, pestañas y la tersa piel, es interesante pensar en la combinación correcta para lograr crear a ese ser.

"¿Un ángel?" había pensado el original cuando lo había visto la primera vez e incluso su mente infantil creyó que era un ser fantástico de los muchos que le había comentado Hagrid.

Pero para él, Draco parecía una animal de exhibición, como aquella pitón que vio…que el original había visto de niño, allí en una caja de cristal enroscada sobre sí misma, llamativa y lejana, haciendo todo lo que se esperaba que hiciera, actuando como debería hacerlo, pero con una mirada que insidia en que si te acercabas demasiado…te mordería.

Toca su piel suave, al menos eso cree, su sentido del tacto no es del todo bueno, pero lo compensa con una buena visión, por lo cual estudia con detenimiento sus rasgos masculinos, sin la contorsión absurda de asco se ve bien, lo atrae de la cintura con facilidad, es apenas centímetros más bajo, aunque a él lo hicieron más alto del original, aunque, que él sepa nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Suspira y le agrada hacerlo, la sensación de llenar su pecho con aire y poder controlar el ritmo de su salida le fascina, poco después le escuchar gemir entre sueños, entonces rememora con facilidad uno de los recuerdos fijos que tiene almacenado, solo hace falta pensar en ello para que se reproduzca en su cabeza como una película. En ella hay una chica joven, llora y moquea. Las emociones que siente del recuerdo son nerviosismo e indecisión seguido de una fuerte convicción.

Y el beso llega.

A Harry no le agrada del todo aquel recuerdo, más que nada por lo difícil que fue de interpretarla y estudiarla durante su adestramiento para fingir ser el original Harry Potter, tardo días enteros en llegar siquiera a una leve interpretación y a relacionarlo con otros eventos. Su instructor, el profesor Snape, se había sentido insatisfecho con el los primeros intentos y había tratado de explicárselo en varias ocasiones.

Por ese entonces su tutor le había asignado su propio nombre y le había hecho entender las cosas más desde el punto de vista de un observador, facilitándoles las cosas.

Evan. Así le llamaba en la soledad, era claramente un juego de palabras, pero gracias a eso el se había sentido una persona, alguien individual, alguien único, alguien.

Le gustaba ese nombre y le gustaría también que Draco lo llamara de esa forma.

Los labios de Draco se abrieron y suspiraron totalmente hundido en su sueño hipnótico, con despacio le levanto el rostro y lo acerco a él, las emociones del recuerdo con aquella joven se quintuplicaron, lo que creía era bueno, se acercó más queriendo darle un beso.

Pero se detuvo, sería más divertido ver su reacción estando despierto, así que el por el resto de la noche se dedicó a velar su sueño. Casi al alba lo levanto de la cama y la llevo a la suya, arropándolo.

-Oye Malfoy- le susurro con un extraño sentimiento-¿Puedes llamarme Evan? Es mi nombre, lo único que no se lo debo a "El" ¿podrías llamarme así?-

Sabía que sus palabras no serían escuchadas, pero no perdía nada en decirlas.

Pronto. Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, amaneció y la enfermera lo insto a volver a su habitación para prepararse para las clases. Harry obedeció mirando discretamente sobre el hombro como la mujer mayor despertaba a Draco que remoloneo en su cama antes de abrir los ojos y empezar a arrugar el ceño.

Más tarde y terminando encantamientos lo vio caminar por el pasillo acompañado por un par de miembros de su casa, llevaba puesto el traje de Quidditch y una escoba en la mano, se veía concentrado mirando al frente sin dejar que nada lo distrajera.

-Harry ¿me oyes? Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca-

-Yo…tengo que ir a otro lugar Mio, los alcanzare luego- Harry se tocó el pelo nerviosamente y quiso escurrirse rápidamente por un costado, pero la castaña fue más rápida lo tomo del brazo

-Falta poco para los exámenes y no hemos estudiado adecuadamente –

-Harry no me dejes solo en esto- le rogo en un susurro la voz del pelirrojo de sus amigos

Harry sabía que debía ceder, que el verdadero Harry lo haría, sabe que dejaría de lado sus planes e intereses e iría con sus amigos aunque no tuviera verdadero interés, sabe que tenía que ver a los ojos a la castaña y bajar la mirada, sonreírle al pelirrojo para darle a entender su silencioso apoyo

Pero no hizo eso.

Se deshizo suavemente de la mano que lo sostenía y miro a los ojos de la joven bruja, le sonrió porque debía.

-Debo hacer algo, los alcanzare luego- repitió con un carraspeo temiendo no haber modulado bien su voz, pero giro sobre sus pies y camino rápidamente por el pasillo. A cierta distancia estudio sus alrededores, por si algún maestro había visto la interacción. Casi siempre lo estaban vigilado en caso de cometer un error, pero al parecer no había nadie, debía compensar a los Gryffindor más tarde.

Con cuidado de no ser visto se dirigió al campo de Quidditch viendo a lo lejos como entrenaban los Slytherin bajo el mando del Malfoy. Se escondió entre algunas tribunas para no ser visto y estuvo observando el vuelo irregular y determinado de los magos. Pero más que nada se vio observando al rubio, sentado en su escoba con la espalda recta, firme e inalcanzable, elegante hasta en eso, gritaba órdenes y comentarios, varias amenazas y gruñidos, volando en círculos suaves alrededor del campo.

Harry anhelo, a la distancia. Esa libertad que mostraban, el libre albedrio de ir donde desean incluso en los aires, el cielo azul y las nubes.

Bueno, ya había renunciado a ello tras intentarlo infinidad de veces. Simplemente él no podía volar, simplemente no era un mago. Pero se negó a que aquel sentimiento cohesivo lo inundara y desterró los recuerdos tristes que querían ocupar su mente, el no está aquí para sentir pena.

Estaba aquí para ver volar a Draco.

Sus recuerdos de los partidos que jugaron juntos son cortos y concisos, las suficientes para demostrar su rivalidad y animosidad, aunque Harry también sentía en ellos melancolía, ligera y oscura, como el trago de un vino burdo.

-¡Muévanse par de idiotas!- escucho el grito y sonrió fácilmente sin la necesidad de analizar la intensidad, la forma y el tiempo que debía hacerlo. Y le gusto. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que Draco lo notara escondido entre las tribunas, aunque no estaba seguro si había sido así, ya que solo le había visto fijamente un segundo.

La práctica termino y todos se retiraron a las duchas, Harry espero, quería hablar con Draco. De cualquier cosa, ya lo pensaría en el momento. Cuando el ultimo jugador salió entro en las duchas, que el recordara nunca había estado allí, pero fue fácil seguir el sonido de la única ducha abierta. Ahí en el fondo del salón en uno de las cámaras individuales cubierto con una hechizo sencillo que cubría con un velo nebuloso a su ocupante. Para cualquiera hubiera sido un duro impedimento, pero Harry tenia buena vista, así que fácilmente penetro esa capa.

El cuerpo era delgado y esbelto, ligeramente musculado, pero proporcionado en los lugares correctos y más pálido que la cara y las manos.

Se sentó en la banca frente al cubículo esperando que terminara y desviando la vista ocasionalmente, sabía que no era correcto verlo fijamente, pero hacerlo le transmitía un nuevo sentimiento que no sabía clasificar, en sus memorias no encontraba alguna referencia previa y no sabía cómo actuar. Así que no hizo nada en especial.

Se quedó viendo y esperando, cuando la ducha se cerró, un tiempo largo después, la vaporosa nube que lo cubría se dispersó mostrando un cuerpo envuelto en una toalla.

Draco dio un brinco y abrió la boca como si gritara, pero no emitió ningún sonido, vacilante paso a su lado y empezó a cambiarse secándose rápidamente con un movimiento de varita, Harry no lo vio fijamente, notándolo incomodo, pero vio de reojo el rostro y cuello rojos.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- le grito

-Solo venía a hablar un poco, no quería incomodar- y era verdad -¿Estudiaste para los exámenes?-

El rubio no contesto de inmediato

-Si-

-Yo también, aunque el examen práctico es un problema, quizá tenga que romperme algo para saltar el examen-

Draco dio un respingo

-¡Pues rómpete la cabeza!- grito para salir a pasos largos, tomando su ropa y no su escoba.

Harry se quedó sorprendido un momento, pero luego tomo la escoba y lo siguió, luego ya tendría tiempo de estudiar ese comportamiento ilógico.

-¡Malfoy!- Le grito cuando pasaba el gran campo. Pero el otro no se volteo a verlo, por lo que corrió para darle alcance


	7. Chapter 7

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **-o-**

El rubio era tan rápido como un hipogrifo en vuelo y aunque lo había perseguido un buen trecho, lo había perdido de vista cerca del castillo, ir al dominio de los Slytherins no era una opción y tampoco podía emboscarlo con la ayuda de ese mapa. Aun así sabía que el rubio volvería por su escoba, tarde o temprano y Harry solo tenía que esperar.

Esa misma noche había escuchado los distintivos pasos de Malfoy acercándose y sonrió, cosa que le gustaba, al parecer el rubio no trataba de esconderse o realizar un acercamiento estratégico, era toda energía y enojo.

-¡Tu!- gruño y Harry fingió no escucharlo, hojeando su libro como si nada-Te hablo a ti. Quiero mi escoba, sé que la tienes ¡Dámela!-

Harry siguió ojeando su libro, mirando de reojo al rubio, quería enojarlo y causarle exasperación, quería aumentar esos momentos a sus recuerdos. Eran divertidos e interesantes

-¡No me ignores! ¡Pedazo de marioneta!-

Harry respiro despacio, no quería enojarse, no debía, era un sentimiento que no podía manejar del todo, nacía de el de forma descontrolada y temía dañar a alguien con ella y dejar caer su tapadera.

Se puso de pie de un salto y camino hasta un estante cercano, sacando de detrás de ella la escoba esmeralda que tanto apreciaba el otro, la sostuvo levemente sintiendo su mango delgado hecho para manos fuertes y agiles, sería tan fácil romperlo y volverlo inutil. Pero no lo hizo, estiro la mano y se la ofreció a su dueño, que aun con el ceño fruncido lo mirada con recelo, la pálida mano se acercó.

-Te lo devolveré si haces algo por mí-

-Es mi escoba, no tengo porque hacer algo para recuperarla-

-Entonces que tal esto: te dejare en paz si haces algo por mí ¿Aceptas?-

Draco lo pensó un segundo y su mano arrebato el mango de la escoba con rapidez.

-Acepto. Ahora habla y terminemos con esto de una vez…¡Funya!- Draco dio un brinco y empezó a sacudirse la camisa dejando salir de esta una pequeña forma oscura que se alejó dando brincos-

-Con que allí estabas- regaño suavemente el pelinegro

-¡¿Pero que hace una rana de chocolate libre?! Esas cosas se comen-

-Lo sé, pero me gusta verla moverse mientras dura el encantamiento. Me recuerda a mí-

Draco cerro la boca sin saber que decir, era cierto aquella rana solo se movía por un encantamiento para hacerla parecer más real, viva. Carraspeo incómodo y trato de volver al modo enfadado que lo traía hasta allí.

-Bien ¿qué quieres que haga?-

Draco fue paciente mientras el otro recogía a la traviesa rana y la ponía dentro de su caja.

-Promete que lo harás primero-

-Dilo y lo considerare ¿qué te parece eso?- Draco se cruzó de brazos esperando la repuesta y más valiera que no fuera nada ridículo o de mal gusto, ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con los cuchicheos del gran salón, sentía el aura de una migraña.

-Llévame a volar- le dijo con firmeza- Haz eso y no volveré a molestarte-

El rubio lo miro a los ojos esperando el halo anticipado de una broma, pero no lo encontró. Sopeso sus posibilidades, no era nada complicado o difícil de hacer y las ganancias lo superaban.

-Bien, cuando…

-Ahora, vámonos ahora. Solo que nadie debe vernos- el rubio agito los hombros y se encamino a la puerta-Espera. Cuando dije que nadie debía vernos, me refería a esto- Tomando de la cintura al más bajo lo acerco a su cuerpo y lo cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad- Si Flich me ve a mi no hay problema, está al tanto de lo que soy-

Draco trato de alejarse, pero no lo logro, la fuerza del agarre no lo dejo moverse ni un centímetro mientras recorrían los pasillos y salían por la puerta hasta el campo de Quidditch. Cuando por fin lo soltó, Draco se alejó como si el falso elegido estuviera en llamas. Arreglando su ropa sin verlo, el cuerpo le cosquillaba.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Por supuesto. Empecemos, toma- el rubio le ofreció su escoba, el falso Harry lo vio con algo parecido al dolor y negó-Tu guías-

Draco recordó el incidente de vuelo y entendió, pero no por ello lo acepto rápidamente. Si el otro no podía montar una escoba solo…

-No, yo no montare contigo ¿estás loco?-

-No hay otra forma de hacerlo, me temo-

La tranquilidad del Gryffindor exacerbo al otro, como si subirse ambos en una escoba no significara nada y fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Apretando los puños se subió a su escoba, solo una vuelta planeada en la mente, solo una y se liberaría de la presencia del otro y tendría la tranquilidad de pensar cómo afrontar toda esa situación.

-Bien sube- le indico el rubio con un gesto, el otro no tardo en obedecer subiendo con cautela a sus espaldas, pegándose al rubio con cierto nerviosismo, siempre que había intentado volar no le había ido muy bien- ¿Listo?-

Draco no espero la respuesta y se elevó por los aires, viendo de reojo las reacciones del otro. Nada, extrañamente no había ninguna reacción. Draco dio una vuelta al campo con ligeros momentos de turbulencia, que le extraño, no había razón para ellos, volvió a mirar a su pasajero indeseado y solo vio un lienzo en blanco, dio un giro brusco recibiendo un leve jadeo que le saco una sonrisa malévola, apretó las manos al mango de la escoba y empezó a volar más rápido, dio tumbos y volteretas, se dejó caer y se elevó rápidamente hasta que el aire le falto, notando como las manos alrededor de su cintura se tensaban bruscamente y gritos ahogados chocaban con sus oídos.

Cuando el mismo no pudo más, aterrizo en el verde césped, jadeando y con el sudor en la frente, levanto la vista hacia el Gryffindor esperando ver un rostro descompuesto, pero se llevó un mal trago al ver un gesto inexpresivo del falso Harry. Draco quería dar un golpe al hombre, pero apenas y podía sujetarse de sus piernas entumecidas para no caer al piso.

-Oye…-

-Me gusto- dijo Harry mirando los grandes aros que habían atravesado por los aires- Ya entiendo porque al otro le gusta tanto, entendí porque siente tanta libertad- una sonrisa surco sus facies, tan espontánea y real que Draco sintió un estremecimiento.

Y por primera vez, se contagió de ella, era casi imposible resistirse a hacerlo y fue la primera vez que se cuestionó sobre el muchacho frete a él, una copia claro, una copia exacta. Pero era algo más, hacia cosas que el verdadero Potter no haría ni diría, le gustaban diferentes cosas y veía en él cosas que el verdadero no veía. Harry volteo a verlo.

-Gracias Malfoy-

Su primer impulso fue elevar un puño y golpear el hombro contrario como lo haría con un amigo, el segundo fue volver el puño una garra para sostenerse al fallar sus entumecidas y cansadas piernas.

-¿Estas bien?- el rubio suspiro y se reprochó al notar que se había excedido y seguramente había hecho más de lo prometido, los brazos que lo sostenían lo ayudaron a ponerse erguido.

-Lo estoy- no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y notar la garganta seca- Mejor volvamos y no se te ocurra olvidar tu promesa-

Draco levanto la mirada esperando intimidar al otro, pero solo ubico a la primera un par de labios rosas y carnosos. Draco puso las manos en los hombros contrarios y sus dudas se despejaron.

-¡Eres más alto que yo!- gruño, paseando las mirada de arriba y abajo. Todo estaba bien y correcto, al menos por lo que podía ver sobre la túnica. ¡Menos la altura!

-Tranquilo Malfoy, es inevitable-

-¡¿Inevitable?! Tú y tus…-

-Mis huesos están hechos de madera, pero de una manera muy especial, ellos siguen creciendo aunque no quiera, pero es de forma muy lenta. Eres el primero que se da cuenta-

-Un árbol de cerezo- declaro el rubio-uno muy raro, capaz de almacenar y mimetizar magia, milenaria como mínimo, lo investigue, aunque no me queda del todo claro el resto, por más hábiles y poderosos que sean los que te crearon, una criatura como tu…-

El pelinegro lo alejo con algo de brusquedad y le sonrió, pero en esta ocasión fue una sonrisa diferente, forzada, una que sabía que debía mostrar cuando la situación le obligaba.

-Es una pena que nunca sepas la respuesta- le dijo entre dientes- cumpliré mi palabra, incluso una marioneta como yo la tiene. Y no te molestare mientras cumplas la tuya- elevo el brazo del rubio dejando ver la muñequera que le había confiado-Buena noches Malfoy, descansa- Se alejo.

Draco se quedó un poco más, con una sensación amarga en la boca, sabía que lo había molestado con sus palabras y quizá debió detenerlo para retractarse, pero no lo hizo. No debía sentir malestar o pena, porque esa persona, no era su enemigo, no era su némesis, no era su Potter.

Entonces ¿porque se sentía tan mal?


	8. Chapter 8

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **-o-**

La biblioteca esta abarrotada, con los exámenes tan cercanos todos los alumnos ponen sus últimos esfuerzos en estudiar, los nervios flotan en el aire.

-Draco ya basta- le susurro un molesto Blaise a Draco

-¿Qué?-No lo voltea a ver-Deja de mirar a Potter, me desespera, si quieres ir y disculparte hazlo, así esta absurda situación terminara-

-¡No se dé que hablas!- la bibliotecaria lo manda a callar.

-Han estado evitándose absurdamente desde hace una semana y no paran de mirarse a lo lejos. Esta pelea de tortolos está cansando a todos-

-Blaise- Advirtió Draco dijo en voz baja. Pero su compañero de casa solo suspiro y se levantó de la mesa dejando a Draco solo, Draco solo gruño y abrió con fuerza innecesaria su libro, clavando la vista en él y tratando de leer algo, pero su vista se desvió al minuto.

Potter. O como sea, estaba del otro lado del salón en medio de sus amiguitos leones, sonriendo y carcajeándose en voz baja a ratos. Draco rabiaba por la situación, desde aquella noche en el campo de Quidditch el pseudo elegido no había vuelvo a hablarle, ni a mirarle, ni mucho menos dedicarle el desdén ya acostumbrado. Sentirse ignorado lo enervaba.

Era intrigante lo admitía y las dudas que tenía le atenazaban el pecho, quería conocer todas las respuestas, quería saber el cómo, cuándo y porque. A sus ojos el falso elegido era un ser interesante en muchos sentidos, desde su interior desconocido hasta su exterior, conocido y diferente a la vez.

-Hola Draco- una voz femenina lo saludo y una pequeña rubia recorrió la silla a su lado y se sentó dejando en la mesa un par de libros y libretas. Draco la vio sorprendido, perdido en sus pensamientos de que la pequeña Hufflepuff le hablara como si nada, la conocía claro, una de las amistades de elegido, una muy particular –¿Que estudias? Yo tengo un nuevo libro sobre costumbres de Gueweryokis, fue un regalo de cumpleaños…-

-¿Porque hablas conmigo? ¿Y porque te sientas en mi mesa? Todos saben que odio la compañía de otras casas-

La rubia lo miro un momento y le sonrió –Pensé que necesitabas compañía ahora que Harry no puede estar contigo, te conto su secreto ¿no? Yo lo descubrí sin querer hace poco, pero prometí que no le diría a nadie, además…-

-¡Luna!- la figura del elegido se materializo al lado de la chica mientras Draco trataba de asimilar la conversación-Ven a sentarte a nuestra mesa, Malfoy no es una buena compañía-Draco gruño.

Luna los vio a ambos con gesto sereno.

-Harry porque no vienes a esta mesa, al parecer te quitaron el lugar-

El pelinegro volteo a ver su mesa en el momento en que Ron discutía con un Ravenclaw que reclamaba el preciado asiento vacío. Ambos muchachos se apretaron el puente de la nariz con frustración.

-Luna ven conmigo, yo hablare con ese chico-

-Harry ¿Draco y tú ya no son amigos? ¿Están enfadados por algún razón?-

-¡No! es decir si. Quiero decir, prometí dejarlo en paz, como una tregua- suspiro, como podía explicarle la situación a tan especial bruja, muchas más veces de las que quería contar, el original y el habían sido apabullados por la gracia en palabras de esa pequeña bruja-Vamos- la tomo del hombro gentilmente y le sonrió suavemente.

-Alto ahí Potter- respondió Draco quitando la mano del hombro de la chica- Ya que están aquí pueden quedarse, Lovegood y yo estábamos en un interesante conversación, sobre un secreto tuyo- sonriendo apoyo un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano- Decías Luna querida-

-¡Eres insoportable! ya entiendo porque…Esta bien- rápidamente camino a su mesa y tomo un libro y un papiro, sin tener tiempo de decir nada las extendió por la mesa de Draco, sentándose pesadamente frente suyo. Algo cohibido Draco se limitó a arrugar el ceño y estudiar con la vista las paredes.

-Creo que ambos deberían arreglar sus diferencias-dijo la rubia hojeando un libro- Así no estarían tan solos todo el tiempo-

Ambos hombres en la mesa gruñeron. Poco después se concentró en su lectura hasta que noto que los hombros del Gryffindor se relajaban, con cautela, planeo que decirle a la rubia para sacarle toda la información posible, como era que ella sabía "ese secreto", como lo descubrió o si el falso Potter se lo dijo. Sintiendo una punzada de algo parecido a la traición injustificada en el pecho.

-Oye…- Draco hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió un pisotón en el pie-¡Potter! Me pisaste el pie por debajo de la mesa- inocentemente el pelinegro subió la vista de su libro

-¿Yo? No se a que te refieres-

Draco golpeo la mesa y se puso de pie, maldito arrogante, con esa sonrisa mal ensayada de inocencia y ojos audaces, solo un idiota creería que era el típico Gryffindor desdichado.

-¡Señor Malfoy no haga ruido en la biblioteca!- le grito una mujer mayor desde un escritorio lejano, Draco gruño y se sentó. Por más de diez minutos no pudo concentrarse en la lectura, el falso Potter no había borrado esa sonrisa de su cara y lo incomodaba de sobremanera, con un gemido de indignación recogió sus cosas y salió con la frente en alto.

Más le valia obtener pronto respuestas, la curiosidad le quemaba el alma. ¿Pero era sano? Si no continuaba podía olvidarse del asunto y si se descubría algar demencia, o quizá usar la información cuando el verdadero vuelva y coaccionarlo de alguna forma.

Detuvo su paso, a su alrededor los pocos chicos que iban al comedor lo vieron de reojo, no había imaginado aquello, la magia que tanto había buscado entender, para la animación y creación de seres no estaba perfeccionada, ni en libros actuales, por lo tanto los experimentos registrados solo tenían días de vigencia.

-Malfoy- una voz lo llamo a su costado.

-¿Potter?- Draco movió a verlo con sus nuevos pensamientos se le hacía difícil creer que una persona que se mueve, habla y piensa puede desaparecer en un suspiro.

-Se que prometí no molestarte y tenía la intensión de respetar nuestro convenio pero…- el tono de voz contenido como si manchara su honor al romper su palabra y lamentara cada silaba-Pero me vi obligado a venir y decirte…-

Bla bla

-Al grano Potter- le dijo Draco notando las miradas de algunos rezagados de la biblioteca, pronto habrían nuevas habladurías de ambos y en estas ellos no solo estarían hablando, rayos ya oía los chillidos de sus compañeras de casa.

El pelinegro arqueo la boca con disgusto y puso frente suyo lo que parecía un libro de pequeña y delgada envergadura, inmediatamente palpo los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Eso es mío- le dijo el rubio en tono acusador-¡¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes!?-

El Gryffindor le insistió con gestos a que tomar el pequeño libro.

-Me lo dio Luna, lo encontró en la biblioteca, me pidió que te lo diera. Tómalo, se me hace tarde para cenar-le dijo con impaciencia

A Draco no le gusto la reacia actitud, se supone que él era el irreverente, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el pelinegro le haya dado una mirada a su pequeña libreta, por su rostro apático, suponía que no. Lo que era un alivio, en ella tenía anotada los puntos más importantes en su investigación del cómo habían creado a la copia de Harry Potter, notas que eran complicadas y enredadisas, pero alguien con dos varitas de frente podría entender fácilmente tras estudiarlas un poco. Lo vio a los ojos mientras extendía la mano para tomarla y tratar de adivinar sus pensamientos.

Gris y verde…azul chocaron.

-Harry la cena casi termina ¿te dormiste también?- un Gryffindor que no había notado venir se acercó a tomar del hombro al elegido tratando de llamar su atención, de inmediato Draco salto sobre el cuello del pelinegro y le hizo inclinar la cabeza a la altura del hombro.

-¿Se pude saber qué haces? Estábamos en una conversación- Draco afilo la mirada y arrugo los labios con molestia-¡Sigue tu camino Gryffindor!- le dijo haciendo gestos con las manos para que se marchase.

El otro león sorprendido soltó el hombro de Harry con un leve bochorno.

-Disculpen…- susurro-¡Pero es también su culpa!-

Draco apretó los dientes y tenso los brazos

-¡Shu!- el otro se fue por el pasillo. Draco no se arriesgó a soltar la cabeza del elegido sino hasta que se supo seguro de que no había más intrusos-Se fue-suspiro-Tus ojos eran azules de nuevo-

-Hmm Hmm- escucho la respuesta opacada. Soltó la cabeza del otro que estaba enterrado en sus ropas y dio un paso atrás ligeramente estremecido. Harry levanto la vista y se vieron a los ojos, en el silencio incomodo Draco se preparó para levantar un puño o amenazar, lo que fuera para terminar esa atmosfera rara.

-Gracias. Tengo que irme-el pelinegro corrió el trecho del pasillo tan rápido que casi se desdibujo. Draco se sostuvo el pecho de pronto compungido y tembloroso.

-Señor Malfoy, debemos hablar-


	9. Chapter 9

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **-o-**

Cuando el maestro de pociones cerró la puerta Draco por fin pudo respirar. El oscuro hombre le dio la espalda para acercase a un mueble y sacar una botella acompañada de una copa.

-Potter volverá pronto- declaro y Draco dio un brinco que disimulo sentándose incómodamente en una silla cercana

-¿si?

El profesor dio un sorbo a su bebida suspirando por lo bajo

-Si y más te vale no haberte... encariñado demasiado con la copia de Potter-

-No lo he hecho -

Draco se vio estudiado por su padrino a profundidad, sabía que el hombre podría ver dentro de el con facilidad y espero que no lo hiciera en realidad.

-Draco…retírate, es tarde- el sombrío hombre señalo brevemente la puerta mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz

Eso que Draco tenía en la muñeca era…

-Buenas noches-

Draco salió de la encubierta habitación con más dudas que respuestas, cada una de ellas enrevesada en un futuro incierto y por alguna razón ninguna lo incluía, giro una esquina y choco con alguien, a punto de maldecir levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos verde azulados viéndolo fijamente, una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro del falso elegido

-Malfoy, que coincidencia, iba a ver a mi…al profesor Snape…- Draco no escucho la palabrería y arrugando el gesto cruzo por su lado, pero el otro lo detuvo con un firme agarre.

-¿El profesor te dijo algo?- le pregunto por lo bajo y sin mirarlo, pero incluso en la luz tintineante de las lámparas vio el azul que venía de sus ojos, se soltó de un golpe, pero no se alejó.

-Mañana- le dijo en voz baja- mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, alguien como tu seguramente no ha probado aun los dulces de … -altaneramente cruzo sus brazos, pero fue interrumpido por un risa, una corta y áspera risa, con toques de lamento.

-Lo siento, debo declinar- le dijo cortésmente el pelinegro- No se me es permitido salir del castillo-

Draco retrocedió un paso, pero en realidad no estaba sorprendido, era lógico, no podían abandonar a un posesión tan valiosa al aire en manos de hormonales adolecentes y multitudes desenfrenadas, pero esto también trajo una nueva ola de conocimiento a Draco.

-Pero…- el pelinegro le saco de sus pensamientos- Como ya paso la hora de la cena, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a las cocinas por algo de comer?-

La puerta de la habitación del profesor de pociones se abrió, Draco dio un respingo antes de sentir como le tiraban encima una tela conocida.

-¿Qué haces aquí Evan?- pregunto la voz profunda del mayor cerca de allí, Draco se dedicó a desdoblar aún más la capa para lograr cubrirse, mientras luchaba contra los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-Vine a ver lo de mi castigo, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, Hermione y Ron insisten demasiado en ir conmigo esta vez, incluso cuando me negué y alegue diferentes circunstancias-

-Los leones-dijo con frustración-son más molestos que útiles con sus sentimentalismos. Ve y diles que te castigue por andar distraído por los pasillos y que limpiaras los calderos del último mes-

Escucho una risilla

-Ellos son sentimentales pero no son tontos, ellos sospechan demasiado, no de mí como "persona", sino de que algo va mal aquí-

Draco no vio la seña, pero no fue difícil imaginar que señalaba su cabeza.

Escucho sisear a su padrino.

-Veremos, ahora vete. Parece que quieres ir a otro lugar-

-No en especial, pero puede que Ron venga a buscarme. Buenas noches-

Y para sorpresa de Draco

-Buenas noches Evan-

Los pasos se perdieron tras el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Rápidamente se descubrió y verifico que su padrino se haya ido, no quería lidiar con más advertencias por el momento.

-¿Malfoy?-

Draco volteo a ver al pelinegro y era casi gracioso compararlo con algo efímero y se preguntó brevemente como seria cuando desapareciera, aunque aquello quizá no lo sabría casi nadie, ya que habría otro reemplazándole.

Pero no. No era así, el ojiazul era el reemplazo.

Todo volvería a la normalidad y seria coma antes, pero le incomodo la idea de que alguien que pronto perecería, no sería recordado como si mismo o como alguien diferente, la simple idea de ponerse en el lugar del otro lo hizo estremecer.

-Malfoy estas...-

Draco levanto la vista.

-Comida Potter. La ofreciste ¿no?- Draco trato de sacudirse el brazo del falso elegido como de sus cuestiones y durante el camino hacia las cocinas se dedicó a ver la ancha espalda de su guía.

-Dentro de un par de días habrá un eclipse, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a verlo?-

-¿Eclipse?- Draco había escuchado los rumores, más que científicos eran de cita.

-Se mucho de ellos, de libros que lei en la biblioteca, pero no creo tener otra oportunidad de ver uno real-

Draco ignoro la alegre resignación.

-No conocía esos intereses en ti-

El pelinegro toco un cuadro y se abrió un pasadizo

-No me conoces en realidad-

Y fue ahí que Draco no pudo replicar. Una par de días más tarde Draco se encontró asi mismo con un libro en la mano en medio de la biblioteca durante el horario de queda, una costumbre que había adquirido las últimas semanas. Volteo a ver al falso elegido con algo de nerviosismo en su lugar favorito, leyendo con lo que parecía una atención apabullante, y aunque ambos casi no hablaban cruzaban las miradas de vez en vez.

El pelinegro cerró su libro y vio por la ventana, de un salto se puso de pie y extendió silenciosamente la capa de invisibilidad y le sonrió. Draco devolvió el gesto suavemente.

-Creíste que lo olvide-

-No sé a qué te refieres- Draco tomo la capa y se la puso sobre los hombros, extrañamente en su camino se encontraron más de una pareja escabulléndose en la oscuridad, era obvio que aprovecharían el fenómeno astral como una oportunidad romántica, Draco disminuyo su paso por la idea incomoda.

-Por aquí- le señalo el pelinegro al subir una escalera

-¿No iremos a la par con los tortolitos de la escuela? – pregunto casi indignado por imaginar presenciar más que un acto meloso y azucarado.

-No te preocupes iremos a otro sitio- Harry tomo un pedazo de la capa y la jalo incitando a seguirlo. Draco fue tras el sintiendo cada vez más frio y un aire congelado que trataba de cortarle la cara, cuando al fin llegaron a su destino el abrió una puerta roída que daba a un pasillo oscuro con olor a humedad y tierra, más fría que el exterior.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?-

-Una vieja torre, nada que preocuparse- aunque la voz era confiada Draco vio con recelo el piso tambaleante y el techo inexistente, con solo una par de listones de madera-Por aquí- señalo el falso elegido un camino tambaleante hasta lo que supuso era el único lugar fijo del piso y lo suficientemente sólido para sostenerlo.

-Debe ser una broma-

-Claro que no. Vamos Malfoy, no me digas que tienes miedo- la mirada fue retadora mientras se asentaba en el frio suelo con confianza. Draco avanzo un paso sintiendo el hormigueo del reto implícito, el piso inestable lo hizo tambalear haciéndolo sostenerse del brazo ajeno del otro que al parecer se extendía convenientemente hacia él.

Guardando lo que le quedaba de compostura Draco acompaño al otro en el suelo y levanto la vista para obviar la sonrisa satisfecha del otro, el cielo estaba despejado pero había nubes oscuras que amenazaban por cubrir el espectáculo lunar

Draco tembló con el frio del próximo invierno cortándole la cara y se abrigo aún más en su túnica

-Ya empieza- le aviso el oro señalando el firmamento, de un momento a otro la luz brillante de la luna lejana se vio cubierta con un orbe negro que de a poco la opacaba fantasmagóricamente-Es fascinante ¿verdad?-

Draco apretó su túnica y cubrió sus piernas con ella.

-Lo es- contesto encogiéndose de hombros

-Hay cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida- Draco sintió claramente un apretón en el hombro- ¿Tienes frio?-

-Claro que…- Draco se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la capa de invisibilidad al ser blandida y puesta sobre sus hombros-No...- el apretón se volvió más fuerte, cuando trato de apartarse, la barbilla de Draco fue a parar a un duro hombro causándole un gemido de dolor

-Lo siento- se disculpó el pelinegro pero no aflojo su agarre-Solo no quiero que te congeles-

-Puedo usar un hechizo para eso- le replico Draco rápidamente

-Si, es cierto-

El pelinegro no volvió a hablarle en los diez minutos más tensos que Draco habla sentido, solo con el viento frio en sus oídos ¿se habría ofendido al desestimar su acto heroico?. Draco culpo a sus raíces Gryffindor y se arrellano suavemente contra el hombro contrario y se separó después aclarándose la garganta.

El eclipse ya era casi completo y algunas nubes oscuras la cubrieron haciendo del ambiente un oscuro vacío y frio. Draco se tensó por la sensación de un repentino abrazo y un...


	10. Chapter 10

**Corazón de Mago**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen**

 **Son de J.K Rowling**

 **-o-**

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **-o-**

Ya era hora de levantarse. El cuerpo de Draco remoloneo en la cama envuelto en la calidez adormecedora de las sabanas de seda, con un gemido disconforme se levantó notando el aire frio de las mazmorras.

-Draco es hora de levantarse- le aviso una voz del otro lado de las cortinas- No te había visto levantarte tan tarde desde hace años-

Quizá, pensó Draco, teniendo preocupaciones tan separadas como los asuntos de un lunático y un falso elegido, le solían causar insomnios. Se dejó caer una última vez en la suavidad en la cama y se cubrió como último capricho momentáneo. Aquello no era su sabana de seda, era la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.

Más tarde y después de ocultar de manera sutil la dichosa capa, Draco cayó en cuenta de que las risillas de los de primer año y algunas de las chicas de su casa, no sabía a que se debía por ser lunes, pero tan pronto como dio un paso fuera de las mazmorras se dio cuenta que en su letargo había empezado a nevar, la primera del invierno.

Eso le trajo a cuenta de que no recordaba del todo la noche anterior, solo que había ido a ver un eclipse con el falso elegido, pero nada más lejos que aquello, quizá se habría dormido de tanto frio o aburrimiento.

El comedor era bullicioso en las mañanas, pero aquel día lo era mucho más que de costumbre, incluso los profesores en su mesa cuchicheaban.

-Draco ¿te has enterado?-le dijo una emocionada Pansy-Potter está en la enfermería, se ha roto cada hueso del cuerpo, dicen que cayó de la escoba…-

El rubio no atendió a lo demás y busco con la mirada a su padrino que comía seriamente en su mesa, sin separar la mirada del plato. Se puso de pie con la intención de ir a la enfermería y averiguar que había pasado ¿acaso el falso Potter había tratado de volar solo de nuevo? ¿Habría sido un accidente?

-Draco, detente, si vas ahora darás más que hablar, recuerda que hay muchos ojos en la escuela- Blaise le advirtió y luego de un apretón su amigo le soltó el brazo.

Era cierto, Draco era un mortifago en ciernes, no debía dar a entender que se llevaba bien con el enemigo. Se sentó de nuevo y se obligo a poner comida en su plato y tratar de comerla, podría intentarlo cuando no hubiera ojos curiosos.

-Calma Draco…- le susurraron de nuevo.

-o-

La capa de invisibilidad era un objeto muy útil, ya entendía porque era tan preciada por el elegido, entro en la enfermería al mismo tiempo de que la enfermera dejaba su puesto para ir a descansar y dejaba a su único paciente a salvo detrás de biombos, el extraño no ver al director o encontrar rastros de el si se trataba de vaciar la mente del ojiazul de nuevo.

Cuando lo encontró estaba dormido, o aparentaba estarlo, se quitó la capa y le movió el hombro con un suave golpe.

-Hey ¿porque te trajeron esta vez? ¿Tu mente se rellenó de nuevo? Sabia que leer tanto no era bueno para ti-

Hmmm…

Los ojos verdes lo miraron y tras un segundo de duda, los ojos se volvieron hostiles y con un odio tal y repentino que a Draco se le congelaron las piernas y un frio helado le congelo el cuerpo.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana para burlarte de mí? ¡Que te has creído maldita serpiente ponzoñosa!-

Draco no respondió a la pulla y no se resistió al empujón que le dejo en el suelo.

¿No podría ser verdad? ¿Ya habían cambiado? ¿El falso Potter ya había sido desechado? ¿Era el final? ¿Qué pasaba con la nieve? Draco hecho planes para mostrársela y dejarle caer una cantidad absurda en la cabeza como venganza por aquella vez que el verdadero le había humillado.

El corazón le latía en los oídos.

-Oye porque tienes tu mi…-

Draco no espero a que el verdadero elegido completara la frase y salió corriendo de la habitación, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas. El zumbido en sus oídos no se iba y durante su trayecto tropezó varias veces agarrándose con fuerza la capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Draco!- escucho el rubio antes de sentir la solides de un pecho y unos brazos rodeándole para detener temblores que no había notado-¡Contrólate!

-Padrino-Draco se irguió y respiro profundo, soltando los puños entumecidos ¿pero que le pasaba? ¿A qué se debía tan indignante actitud?-Estoy bien- le gruño para alejarse de su contacto-¿Donde esta?- la pregunta salió de su boca sin poder detenerlo-¿Dónde está el otro Potter?-

-Vuelve a tus habitaciones Draco, no debes meterte…- el profesor fue detenido por una pálida mano que jalaba su túnica.

-Por favor Severus, necesito saber-

-No lo sé, se lo llevaron en la madrugada, a mis espaldas, Dumbledore se niega a decirme su paradero porque ni juicio está comprometido. Pero lo más seguro es que se lo llevaran para terminar lo que queda de su vida útil.- los ojos negros vibraron de rabia- Vete ahora Draco- el pocionista volteo el rostro y empujo a su ahijado.

Draco se quedó parado en el pasillo hasta que la figura desolada del hombre se perdió y aunque no pudo dormir esa noche llego a un acuerdo consigo mismo, por su bien y por sus compañeros.

Nada ha pasado

Nada ha cambiado

Con el rostro convertido en una máscara de cera se presentó al desayuno entre los murmullos del resto, comió y no miro a nadie cuando se levantó para marcharse, solo debía seguir así.

-¡Malfoy!-

Draco no giro

-¡Espera!- lo jalaron con brusquedad -Ahm…Lo siento, escucha mione me ha dicho que tú y yo empezábamos a llevarnos bien y eso…pero no lo recuerdo, tuve un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo casi el medio año que paso, así que no sabía…¿puedes devolverme mi capa?, la necesito-

Draco estaba impactado por el discurso, eran las frases más largas que le había dirigido en años, pero muy aparte de eso noto su leve cojera, los ojos verdes opacos y la piel cetrina de un enfermo. Era una tontería que ambos Potter comparándolos sean más diferentes que el agua y el aceite.

-Malfoy ¿me escuchaste? Dije que…-

-¡Silencio Potter! No pienso devolverte nada, esa capa es mía-

No pienso devolvértela a ti

-No…-

-Si no recuerdas no es mi problemas y tú y yo nuca nos llevaremos bien- Draco lo sujeto de la túnica con rabia, notando su brazalete que el otro Harry le había dado, la runa de la vida que estaba grabada en ella ya no estaba, lo empujo con furia pero lo único que fue desestabilizarlo, y cuando los ojos verdes furiosos lo buscaron, corrió, corrió como un maldito cobarde, pero no le importo, sus miembros cansados lo dejaron caer en uno de los espacios interiores del castillo, lejos, pero no lo suficiente del elegido y sus pensamientos.

Muy tarde se dio cuenta que había caído en la fría nieve y con los pies congelados se forzó a sentarse en una escalinata cercana.

-¿Draco?, que bueno te encontré- una pequeña rubia se sentó a su lado-te fuiste muy rápido y tuve que buscar por todo el castillo-

-¿Qué quieres Lovegood?-

-Nuestro Harry se fue. Estas triste por eso, lo entiendo, yo también, tenía pláticas muy interesantes con él, y nunca trato de alejarme. Pero no estoy aquí para hacerte sentir más triste, si no para darte esto- la rubia extendió una carta de aspecto pesado- Me lo dio antes de irse, es para ti, no lo he abierto-

Draco arrugo la carta

-Léelo por favor Draco, lo hizo solo para ti. Debo irme las clases casi comienzan-

Con pasos suaves la rubia había desaparecido. Draco tardo un par de minutos, pero abrió la carta, pero lo que imaginaba como una misiva de despedida era en cambio como las hojas de un diario incompleto, contaban varios hábitos diarios y anotaciones para su comprensión, frases de libros que había leído, como un par de datos de comida y sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. Se pasó el tiempo leyendo las hojas que le arrancaron más de una sonrisa, cuando termino, al pie de la última hoja y escrito con prisa aparecía una frase

" _Adiós Draco"_

Draco se cubrió el rostro y soltó una carcajada

Esta es mi vida.

Fue cuando se dio cuenda de un implemento más dentro del sobre, una pequeña botella de delgada envergadura, de color azulado, con halos blanquecinos que giraban en su interior, Draco lo conocía, eran recuerdos, recuerdos que le quitaban al otro, de pronto sintió la necesidad de verlos en un pensador, pero sería muy complicado conseguir uno en el colegio, debería esperar volver a casa y usar el de la mansión, pero para aquello faltaban meses, debía ser paciente.

Esperar.

Se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo a su próxima clase, había mucho que pensar y planear.

Se detuvo

" _Adiós Evan"_


End file.
